U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,080 discloses a beverage maker for coffee which is well suited for use in a microwave oven. The coffee maker includes a container having a reservoir for water, a filter element for coffee and a partition between the reservoir and filter element having at least one perforation or aperture therein adapted to be sealed or closed by the use of a non-toxic heat responsive substance until the water reaches brewing temperature. When the desired brewing temperature is reached, the heat responsive substance causes the aperture to open to allow the heated water to flow therethrough into the filter element and contact the coffee grounds to become freshly brewed coffee ready for dispensing.
The present invention relates to hot liquid makers, and preferably coffee makers, in which the partition separating the reservoir and the filter element facilitates the brewing of coffee or other hot liquid beverages.